


《美國隊長2》冬蝕（冬叉，ABO，NC-17，半AU）一發完結

by dollyeh



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>好吧這是來試水溫的ABO，雙A。<br/>怎麼看都覺得畫風不對，但我怕越改越糟糕...:"D<br/>OOC是肯定會有的~<br/>BUG也請當做沒看到吧...(飄走</p>
            </blockquote>





	《美國隊長2》冬蝕（冬叉，ABO，NC-17，半AU）一發完結

當他從瓦礫堆中被救出來的時候，已經是殘破不堪的了，朗姆洛很訝異自己還能醒來感受全身上下的疼痛，然後他也看到了那個男人，那個男人沒有帶上彷彿是第二張臉的口罩，從窗外照進來的微弱光線下，朗姆洛能清楚的看到那雙彷彿流冰一樣的美麗大眼睛，那是冬兵卻又不是冬兵。

全身上下都被紗布包的緊緊的，因為打了鎮定劑的關係感覺有點遲鈍，朗姆洛只能從臉上半張臉的紗布之間，看到那個男人就站在打開的窗戶邊上，安安靜靜的看著躺在床上好像已經死去的人，鎮定劑讓朗姆洛的意識飄浮在一片水光之上，整個人鬆軟的就像一片棉絮，在空氣中擺盪的不確定。

敞開的窗外吹來一陣陣的涼風，朗姆洛有些痛苦的閉上眼睛，等他再睜開的時候，那個男人已經來到了床邊，帶著屬於冬兵的Alpha氣息整個覆蓋了過來，讓朗姆洛脆弱的心臟忍不住顫動了一下，記憶中的金屬手臂繞過朗姆洛的上方支撐在病床上，兩個人的距離越來越近了，近得完全無法避開信息素的包圍。

朗姆洛能保持清醒的時間不多，鎮定劑的定時器一到時間，隨著嗶的一聲就從管線裡推出藥劑滑進朗姆洛受到重傷的身體，冬兵吸了吸鼻子，即使窗外吹來涼風也吹不散從朗姆洛身上傳出來的，寡淡到近乎Beta的Alpha氣息，因為冬兵的靠近而漸漸濃重起來，冬兵很清楚朗姆洛是個Alpha。

明明是個Alpha卻又性感火辣的連冬兵這樣的Alpha都忍不住佔為己有，床上那個男人基本上已經是半毀容的狀態，但是那看起來鋒利的嘴唇卻還是吸引了冬兵所有的注意，朗姆洛已經陷入昏迷，所有的痛苦所有的難以忍受都被拋到了睡眠之後，冬兵壓低自己的臉去輕柔的碰觸那張讓他想念很久的嘴。

他喜歡朗姆洛的味道，經過改造之後的冬兵，原本的信息素變得強大而且具有壓迫力，這讓他幾乎感覺不到除了自己以外的任何屬性的信息素，就算是一個甜美的發情期的Omega躺在他面前，冬兵也能眼睛眨也不眨一下就割開對方的喉嚨，但朗姆洛跟所有人都不一樣，他很確定自己能夠感受到屬於朗姆洛的氣味。

\---------------------------------------------

他的一生都跟冬兵糾纏在一起，當他被送到Winter Soldier面前的時候。他就成了唯一能穩定住那個不定時炸彈的控制器，也就成了被九頭蛇必須要抓在手心裡的資產之一，他瞪著那個沐浴過後只穿著件黑色運動長褲，連頭髮都還在滴水的傢伙‥‥說沐浴可能有點輕描淡寫了點，應該是高壓水柱沖洗‥‥Rumlow暗想著。

這傢伙是九頭蛇最引以為豪的武器，冷酷、高效還很聽話，Rumlow站在離Winter Soldier有點遠的地方打量著這把利刃，側面對著Rumlow的冬兵一眼都沒有朝他看過來，明明很少接觸陽光卻有天生蜜色的皮膚，茶棕色的長髮幾乎遮掉了他所有的側臉，他挺直了還濕漉漉的赤裸上身坐在床沿一動也不動。

房間裡充斥著強烈的帶著金屬與血腥味道的Alpha信息素，Rumlow深呼吸之後堅定的告訴自己應該要大膽一點走上前去迎接屬於自己的命運，他就跟九頭蛇裡其他可以替換的員工一樣，因為夠強壯而且訓練有素，所以被挑選出來讓冬兵標記，標記成功的那個人，將會與冬兵一樣被九頭蛇列管為最高資產。

多麼可笑？Rumlow不是普通的Beta更不是軟綿綿的Omega，他是個具有強大力量的Alpha，可是那種在普通人眼裡強烈的醇酒與辛辣的Alpha氣味，在Winter Soldier的面前都不堪一擊的可笑，Rumlow發現自己被那足以擊倒任何Alpha的強大信息素影響了，雙膝發軟渾身冒汗舉到眼前的雙手不能自己的輕顫著。

現在並不是Rumlow第一眼看到Winter Soldier，只是第一次能站在這麼近的地方看著，他站在原地不動以避開Winter Soldier那種非人類的，彷彿利刃一樣的氣息刺痛自己，他曾經偷偷看過這個強大Alpha的相關資料，忍不住的去想像，如果這個冰一樣的男人笑起來，會是怎樣的一個風景？

Rumlow很有自知之明，他不會多嘴也不會多想，他向來識時務所以能在九頭蛇裡待這麼久，甚至是做到特殊行動組的隊長，不過再怎麼識時務能力再怎麼強大，也逃不過註定要成為Winter Soldier婊子的下場，Rumlow在心底為自己感嘆著，誰教一個Winter Soldier能抵得上好幾群的Alpha特戰隊員。

那些俄國的科學家把Winter Soldier改造的太過成功了。Rumlow低頭平緩自己被激起的Alpha抗爭心，也就是這一瞬間原本坐在床沿，那個一動也不動彷彿雕像般的男人，就像是被打開了什麼開關一樣的抬起原本低垂的長睫毛，清澈的就像冰融的湖水般雙眼，在轉過頭看向Rumlow的同時，整個人消失在原處。

「啊！」那隻金屬手臂出現在視線範圍的時候，Rumlow根本來不及做出反應，整個人被個比自己還重上快一倍的人形兵器，給壓著脖子狠狠撞到身後的防爆鋼門上，Rumlow在眼前畫面黑掉的時候，心裡忍不住感慨著自己的脖子大概是斷掉了‥‥沒想到他的雇傭兵生涯就這樣子結束了‥‥

所以當他活著並且好手好腳的醒來的時候，他不得不感覺到驚訝跟一片空白，他沒有用錯字是空白沒錯，Rumlow依然還在這間該死的被特製成防爆又具有良好隔音效果的房間裡，只是現在他趴在了床上，而那個前幾分鐘撞暈他的混蛋就站在床邊，Rumlow試著想抬起頭來，但暈眩讓他一點力量都使不上。

Rumlow只能側過頭來，他身體的知覺在他清醒的時候就恢復了，所以之前撞到防爆鋼門上的背部跟後腦，都在尖叫著抗議暴力帶來的疼痛，他用力的閉了閉眼睛然後逼迫自己清醒一點，Alpha的本能讓他不想在另一個Alpha面前示弱，一陣衣服磨擦的聲音之後，床尾瞬間下陷了一角。

Rumlow經年累積的反應讓他的身體做出翻身的動作，但另一隻手更快的掐住他的後頸，將他牢牢的釘在床上，背後瞬間爆發的來自Winter Soldier的強大Alpha信息素，就像熱浪一樣的充滿了整個密閉的房間，火辣辣的刺激著被壓趴在床上的Rumlow，他怒吼了出來身體用力掙扎著，幾乎就要掙開頸後的箝制。

剛剛結束了一次任務的冬兵渾身上下充滿著腎上腺素與Alpha信息素的刺激，他的右手扣著Rumlow的後頸，在發現對方的掙扎之後幾乎是反射性的就釋放出強度更大的Alpha信息素，Rumlow的掙扎變得破碎，那不是正常人類的強烈信息素就像個千噸的重物一樣，將所有遜於它的人類壓迫到無力反抗。

「放‥‥放開‥‥混蛋！我不是Omega！」強大的Winter Soldier感覺不到除了自己以外的任何屬性信息素，Rumlow粗重的喘著氣，半張臉被壓進床舖裡讓他產生了快要窒息的恐懼，當他坑坑巴巴的喊出那句話之後，他的背後覆上了一個沉重的火熱身體，兩百多磅的冬兵像張被子一樣的蓋在他身上。

「你很快就會成為我的Omega‥‥」濕熱的吐息落在Rumlow的耳後，引起了他的一陣激零，他被冬兵沉沉的壓進床舖裡，紮實的作戰服貼在他的身上，Rumlow覺得自己要瘋了，「我會讓你像個Omega一樣的求我操你。」冬兵的金屬左手抓住了Rumlow黑色作戰服的後頸，輕輕的使力就將那堅韌的布料撕了開來。

「你的屁股會又濕又滑‥‥又緊又熱的‥‥成為我一個人的婊子‥‥」不知道該怎麼形容冬兵說這些話的時候，語氣裡的潮濕下流而且色氣滿滿，Rumlow的暴躁與慾望同時被挑起，冬兵赤裸的胸口再度壓上Rumlow衣服被撕開的裸背，皮膚與皮膚的接觸彷彿有電流通過一樣，讓兩個人都發出了低喘。

鋼鐵的那隻手隔著厚實的戰鬥褲抓著Rumlow的臀部，毫不憐惜的揉搓著那塊柔韌的臀肉，激出了Rumlow的尖叫，他繃緊了身體的肌肉但背上的重量卻一點也沒有減輕，抓著他臀部的那隻手該死的完全不知輕重，背上的壓力突然減輕了一些，接著是布料破裂的聲音，Rumlow瞬間就知道發生什麼事。

「他媽的你給老子滾開！操！」當冬兵再度把重量貼回去的時候，Rumlow被那熨燙在他屁股上的火熱肉體給逼出了髒話，他敏感的察覺到那貼在他兩片從褲子破口處出來溜答的臀肉中磨擦的是什麼之後，心臟跳的就像失速了一樣，「不行！不‥‥」背上的冬兵根本聞絲不動，他盯著Rumlow白皙汗濕的後頸發愣。

「不知能不能在上面留下什麼‥‥」一種接近自言自語的音量，但因為貼的夠近，Rumlow聽得很清楚，他的半彰臉都被壓在床單裡，根本不知道背後的男人到底想要做什麼，當後頸傳來皮肉被咬開的疼痛時，他才驚覺自己遭到了什麼樣的對待，「唔啊！」一陣白光閃過眼前，Rumlow全身都癱軟了下來。

鮮血從冬兵的嘴唇縫隙流了下來，他一點也不留情的咬住了Rumlow一點都不Alpha的後頸下方，銳利的牙齒咬破了那裡潮濕白皙又柔軟的皮膚，這個部位在Omega身上就是所謂的標記腺，Rumlow雖然不是Omega也沒有標記腺，但是那個部位的疼痛刺激還是能對他造成影響，他無意識的嗚咽了起來。

冬兵對於嘴裡嚐到的血肉滋味感到滿意，他鬆開了一直箝在Rumlow頸上的那隻人類的手，咬在對方頸上的牙齒沒有鬆開，他就著這姿勢將兩手放到Rumlow被撕破的褲子上，用力的將裂口撕開更大，讓Rumlow圓翹有彈性的兩瓣屁股更多的裸露出來，他向左右兩邊拉開了那兩團肉瓣。

兇猛肉柱頂住了那個只有冬兵的研液做潤滑的窄小入口，被鮮血跟慾望蒸透的冬兵以一種不容拒絕的態勢，一點一點的往前劈開那張從未經人造訪的小嘴，冬兵本身的慾望彷彿熊熊大火一樣，他的唾液裡的信息素隨著傷口滲透到Rumlow的身體裡，後頸的要害被對方咬死抵住，他只能顫抖著恐懼著放棄身體的控制權。

「嗚‥‥」Rumlow被冬兵的信息素挑起了慾望與暴力因子，他一邊渴望被征服一邊又厭惡對人示弱，每當他想要縮起腸道肌肉抵抗另一個Alpha陰莖的插入，就會被後頸的牙齒狠狠逼退所有的防守，當他乖乖的敞開自己接受，那受到了傷害的皮膚就會受到濕熱的撫慰，就像是糖果與鞭子。

前液的潤滑很有限，但Rumlow的屁股還是最大限度的被擴張了，當冬兵終於肯放開後頸那塊已鮮血淋漓的皮肉時，Rumlow發現自己居然完全沒有困難的將冬兵那根本異於常人的陰莖給吞進身體裡，突然發現上身的壓力全部消失的Rumlow想起來應該要做出反擊，不料卻被狠狠戳進深處的疼痛給打敗。

「啊！不要動‥‥」Rumlow哀號著，有種肚子會被戳穿的恐懼感，他這下連一丁點的力量都使不出來了，屁股敏銳的感覺到對方囊袋的拍打，Rumlow完全不敢相信自己居然能夠將一個超級士兵的陰莖給一吞到底而沒有被對方的巨物給撕開，腹部深處的鈍痛讓他眼前發白，聲音帶上了濃濃的示弱意味。

「不動要怎麼操你呢？」冬兵再次俯下身把嘴唇貼在Rumlow汗濕的耳朵上，色情又下流的將他的耳垂吸進嘴裡，Rumlow低喘一聲他受不住開始在他屁股裡的抽送，淺淺的抽出一小部份再狠狠的衝撞到底部，Rumlow根本掩不住被逼在喉頭的尖叫，他的大腿被冬兵的緊緊夾住，他的腸道被冬兵的陰莖狠狠操幹著。

Rumlow覺得下半身的知覺只剩下滿脹的疼痛與痠麻，偏偏又能清楚的感覺到深深埋進他身體裡的另一個Alpha的肉柱，不停的搗弄他柔軟的沒有辦法自我保護的腸道，冬兵的陰莖前端不停吐出的前液讓進出變得越來越順利，雖然沒有之前操過的Omega們來得濕潤柔軟，但足夠火辣緊緻。

Alpha的腸道不像Omega能夠自己潤滑，但是冬兵發現這是一種全新的體驗，帶著細密疼痛的磨擦著他的龜頭，這很爽！Rumlow的屁股又緊又熱的吞嚥著他的陰莖，被撐開到極限的入口跟腸肉，都在可憐兮兮的顫抖著痙攣著，他在操弄著Rumlow的期間瞄向了那冒著血絲的傷口，無意識的舔了自己深紅的嘴唇‥‥

「嗯啊‥‥嗚！」後頸的傷口被含進濕熱的口腔裡吸吮舔舐，這刺激就像電流一樣的通過全身傳到了Rumlow的腦袋跟腹部深處，他驚慌的發現自己的腹部產生了前所未有的騷動，被塞滿的腸道似乎更加激烈的蠕動了起來，接著再冬兵一個退出到頂又深插入底的動作之間，他的內部高潮了。

Rumlow尖叫著，痙攣緊縮的腸道劇烈的顫抖著，他不能自己的繃緊了背部與腹部的肌肉，內部的高潮來的兇殘猛烈，透明的液體隨著冬兵抽插的動作被擠出來，濡濕了冬兵跟Rumlow的陰毛跟大腿，冬兵鬆開了嘴巴挺起上身，他被那大量的液體震驚了，兩手向左右掰開Rumlow還在劇烈抽搐的臀肉。

「我說的沒錯‥‥你被我操出水來了‥‥你這個欠人操的....」冬兵被Rumlow的身體反應給徹底的取悅了，插在他屁股裡的陰莖因為興奮而更加脹大，「不‥‥放了我‥‥求‥‥求你‥‥呃啊！」在抽插之間冬兵找到了那個吐出淫液的小小入口，並集中火力戳弄那個完全沒有發育成形的嬌弱入口。

「是這裡？‥‥」Rumlow恐慌的掙扎了起來，兩隻手臂使勁的向後扒拉著冬兵的膝蓋，這種抵抗對冬兵來說根本算不上是抵抗，他輕鬆的就箝制住那雙不聽話的手，將它們集中在金屬的手掌裡壓在上方，Rumlow喘的像是快要吸不到空氣，雖然他被命令要讓冬兵為所欲為，但磨擦那個入口並不在他的容忍範圍。

第二入口雖然無法容許像冬兵這種尺寸的Alpha陰莖進入，但那周圍密布著神經的入口在冬兵刻意的衝撞磨蹭之下，像張小嘴似的微微張開吐出更多濕液，加上不停被擦過的前列腺，剛剛才內部高潮過一次的身體禁不住這麼粗暴的衝撞，Rumlow無意識的夾緊了屁股，在一次重重的磨擦之後，再度迎來內部的高潮。

Rumlow幾乎是無聲的尖叫著，他的腹部痙攣到像是要抽筋般的疼痛著，渾身冒汗打濕了他身下的床單，冬兵的金屬手依然緊緊的抓著Rumlow的雙手並把它們壓在床上，他下意識的壓低自己的上身熨貼上Rumlow緊繃到快斷掉似的背後，過高的快感產生的白噪音充斥著Rumlow的大腦。

冬兵輕柔的吮過Rumlow後頸那個還在淌血的傷口，他用空著的那隻血肉的右手安撫意味濃厚的揉上了Rumlow的濃密黑髮，冬兵在用自己的Alpha信息素與高溫的身體，安撫著身下那個因為高潮過度而抽筋痙攣的身體，就像一個靠著本能安撫著一個屬於他的Omega笨拙的Alpha。

「我不是Omega，不需要你的安撫憐憫‥‥」掙脫出高潮的餘韻之後的Rumlow第一句話就打醒了冬兵，雖然他所有的要害都掌握在對方手裡，還因為對方的強大性能力而達到內部高潮兩次，但冬兵可以操Rumlow的屁股，卻不能藉由Rumlow與Omega的天性來控制他，Rumlow為此感到十萬分的慶幸。

冬兵暗下了湖水藍的雙眼裡的神彩，他挺起結實健美的上身，鬆開了Rumlow的雙手，改為掐住他兩側的胯骨，用著超人的速度與硬度快速的在Rumlow的屁股裡進出，Rumlow兩次高潮噴出的大量透明液體，讓冬兵的巨物進出更加順暢，抽出的時候帶出了黏膩的汁水與鮮紅的黏膜，然後插入的時候再把它們推了進去。

Rumlow控制不住自己帶上沙啞的尖叫，直到冬兵狠狠的壓在他身上殘忍的在他腸道深處展開Alpha的結，並在被操到濕熱柔軟簡直是熟透的裡面射精時，終於忍不住的昏了過去，冬兵很快就恢復過來，他盯著身下這個男人似乎在思考什麼，Alpha的身體並不能像Omega一樣被結鎖住，他很快的就滑了出來。

將人翻回正面，精液與腸液一起被抽出Rumlow的身體，那個剛剛還容納了冬兵的陰莖跟結的地方，紅豔豔的一片混亂，含著精液收縮的樣子就像張誘人的小嘴，冬兵盯著那裡看了好一陣子，在它完全縮起來之前，他對著那個入口插入了血肉的那隻手指，裡面又濕又滑而且柔軟高熱，還不停的蠕動痙攣著。

「你知道我不是個Omega，對吧？」Rumlow的聲音低沉沙啞的響起，他一動也不動的躺在那，由著冬兵盯著他的私密處並用手指探索那裡，性愛後的疲憊讓他連半點抵抗的想法都消失了，冬兵快速的抬起頭來看向Rumlow，他抽出手指整個人往上覆蓋住Rumlow精壯的身體，這種磨擦讓Rumlow微弱的呻吟了出來。

「Winter，不管你操我多少次咬我多少次，我都不會被標記，你知道嗎？」深色的眼睛對上了壓在身上的冬兵的藍眼睛，Rumlow沒有拒絕冬兵壓過來的嘴唇，甚至主動張開了嘴巴由著對方的舌頭伸進嘴裡，濕滑黏膩的舌頭帶著不容拒絕的氣勢，舔過Rumlow的齒列與口腔黏膜，與Rumlow的舌頭糾纏在一起。

「沒關係，我喜歡你的味道。」Rumlow在冬兵那雙又大又圓的漂亮眼睛裡看見了執著的情緒，有點語無倫次答非所問的憨厚感，比Rumlow還要厚實健壯的身體貼著他緩慢的磨蹭，和緩下來的性愛氣味柔軟的在兩人之間流動著，Rumlow的大腿夾在冬兵精實的腰部兩側，敏感濕潤的穴口被冬兵半硬的陰莖磨擦著。

「我想做。」混蛋冬兵的不應期短的像沒有這東西一樣，他挺起上身跟屁股，對準那個還在吐出汁水的小嘴用力一頂，「不‥‥唔啊！」Rumlow急喘一聲兩手抓上了冬兵的小臂，他就覺得自己被狠狠的撐開並釘在了床上，性愛過後的身體還沒恢復力氣讓他連推開都做不到，兩條腿就被拉開並壓到了胸前。

「我會操到你離不開我的。」冬兵並沒有太多的表情，但Rumlow卻有種他在笑的錯覺，很快他就顧不上去思考冬兵到底有沒有情緒反應了，Rumlow被狠狠壓在床上操到哭喊出來，兩條腿痠軟無力的掛在冬兵的肩上，前列腺跟第二個入口被操的痠軟無力，除了喊著冬兵的名字再也想不起來拒絕的話。

後來，Rumlow就成了冬兵的床伴，因為冬兵再也不願意去碰組織幫他準備的其他人，皮爾斯竟也樂得輕鬆，不用再每次任務之後就要絞盡腦汁去挑選適合的床伴，Rumlow在之後做了一次詳盡的全身檢查，證明他的雌性器官除了增加快感沒有太大的用處，只是後頸那個咬傷好了之後，成了比膚色稍深的印記。

\--------------------------------

「你終究還是被我標記了‥‥」冬兵讓右手滑到Rumlow沒有被燒傷也沒有被紗布遮掩的後頸，那裡有一個微微凸起的一圈痕跡，在經過冬兵器砌而不捨的，在每次做愛的時候都在那裡重複啃咬舔舐，終於在Rumlow的身上留下了屬於Winter的記號，雖然不是真正的標記，但冬兵對於這個痕跡還是感到滿足。


End file.
